Flat-panel displays are being developed which utilize liquid crystals or electroluminescent materials to produce high quality images. These displays are expected to supplant cathode ray tube (CRT) technology and provide a more highly defined television picture or computer monitor image. The most promising route to large scale high quality liquid crystal displays (LCDs), for example, is the active-matrix approach in which thin-film transistors (TFTs) are co-located with LCD pixels. The primary advantage of the active matrix approach using TFTs is the elimination of cross-talk between pixels, and the excellent gray scale that can be attained with TFT-compatible LCDs.
Color liquid crystal flat panel displays can be made in several different ways including with color filters or sequentially flashing lights. Both style displays are found in transmissive or reflective models.
Transmissive color filter liquid crystal flat panel displays generally include five different layers: a white light source, a first polarizing filter that is mounted on one side of a circuit panel on which the TFTs are arrayed to form pixels, a filter plate containing at least three primary colors arranged into pixels, and finally a second polarizing filter. A volume between the circuit panel and the filter plate is filled with a liquid crystal material. This material will allow transmission of light in the material when an electric field is applied across the material between the circuit panel and a ground affixed to the filter plate. Thus, when a particular pixel of the display is turned on by the TFTs, the liquid crystal material rotates polarized light being transmitted through the material so that the light will pass through the second polarizing filter.
In sequential color displays, the display panel is triple scanned, once for each primary color. For example, to produce color frames at 20 Hz, the active matrix must be driven at a frequency of 60 Hz. In order to reduce flicker, it is desirable to drive the active matrix at 180 Hz to produce a 60 Hz color image. At over 60 Hz, visible flicker is reduced.
Owing to the limitations of amorphous silicon, other alternative materials include polycrystalline silicon, or laser recrystallized silicon. These materials are limited as they use silicon that is already on glass, which generally restricts further circuit processing to low temperatures.
Integrated circuits for displays, such as the above referred color sequential display, are becoming more and more complex. For example, the color sequential display is designed for displaying High Definition Television (HDTV) formats requiring a 1280-by-1024 pixel array with a pixel pitch, or the distance between lines connecting adjacent columns or rows of pixel electrodes, being in the range of 15-55 microns, and fabricated on a single five-inch wafer.